The Slowed Decay of Time
by Sela McGrane
Summary: Some 32 years after the War Minerva is living in seclusion and hiding the truth of why. Hermione finds herself becoming the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Both women fight feelings that have been slowly growing over decades, as life forces them together. MMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had this idea...well more of a question that turned into an idea - "What would happen if someone was being bitten by a vampire at the moment the vampire was killed?"...and so I took that idea, put my two favorite ladies in the mix, and this is what I came up with. Well, here's a start of something, anyhow. I have a few ideas of where to take this, but as always, I'm not taking it anywhere without reviews. I've got another MM/HG story I need to go write an update for, but in the meantime...enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle of Hogwarts:<strong>

Of all the bloody things to happen to her: Minerva McGonagall sighed as Poppy frantically waved her wand around, casting diagnosis spells. "So, what's the verdict? Voldemort may be destroyed but there are other injured to tend to, and I have a school to rebuild."

"Bitten by a vampire gets top of my priority list, Minerva," Poppy clucked. "It looks like you've been infected…sort of. You seem to have come out of this with the immortality, and without the urge to feed."

*"Bloody bitch," Minerva swore, "The last thing I wanted was to be immortal."

"Are you indicating that the vampire that bit you was female?" Poppy asked sharply.

"Yes, does that make any difference?" Minerva inquired.

The healer chuckled. "Not a big deal, just be aware that you will most likely experience a change in…personal preferences."

"Personal preferences…"

Poppy put her wand away. "Yes, Minerva. If a male had bitten you, you would have gone on preferring the company of men. But since a female bit you, you will now prefer the company of females. Oh, and your sex drive will increase, so don't give me the 'I'm too old for anyone's company' line."

Minerva just stared. "You can't be serious." She had not had sex with anyone since the death of her husband, seven years ago. She was sixty-three years old for Merlin's sake!

"That's what studies show, though there have only been a few documented cases in which a vampire bites someone of the same sex. She must have been a master vampire. If she had not been hit by a killing curse at the same time she was biting you, you would probably be dead. You are not really young enough for a vampire to have wanted to turn you. You were meant to be a mid battle snack."

"That makes me feel so much better, Poppy," Minerva growled. "I think it might have been better if she had just killed me."

"Don't say that!"

"I can't continue working at Hogwarts when I will, firstly, not be able to control my sex drive, and secondly, that I will inadvertently find female students attractive. I couldn't stand it if I lost control, came onto a female student, and the inquiry that would follow! What else am I to do?"

"Retire, you have surely earned that," Poppy suggested. "Just don't try to end your life. I suspect that you are not fully immortal. You will age much slower than normal, but you will die in good time. Likely you will leave a record of the longest living witch in history. If I were to guess, you've got easily a hundred and twenty years before you start to even feel age."

"I already feel age," Minerva laughed.

Poppy chuckled. "Give it a day or two. That extra stamina is not just limited to sex."

"Well at least that much is a plus," Minerva mused, thinking about the Scottish Highlands and what on earth she was going to do with her impending retirement.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Two Years Later:<strong>

Hermione Granger had no idea why a fiftieth birthday was such a big to-do. Certainly, one only turned fifty once, but that was true of every birthday. If Hermione had it her way, her birthday this year would be celebrated with a group of close friends and a few drinks.

Alas, Hermione was not having her way, and Ginny Potter was throwing a big party at her and Harry's home in Godric's Hollow. Potter Manor had been rebuilt only a couple years ago, after the Potters' youngest child, Lily, had graduated Hogwarts. As the kids would inherit the manor, Harry thought it was a good idea for them to be a part in the rebuilding, so he'd elected to wait till they were all out of school.

School…Hermione sat quietly in her small apartment – the apartment she'd gotten when she and Ronald had divorced, shortly after their son Hugo graduated from Hogwarts. So much of Hermione's life revolved around the school – from her introduction to magic, to where she met the man who fathered her children, to where she fell in love for the first time, during her third year, with none other than Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione doubted that she'd ever stop loving the older woman, but that was between herself and her heart, as she had never told another soul how she felt about the now retired Headmistress.

Minerva had retired at the end of the war, becoming quite the recluse. This had surprised Hermione a bit, not the retirement, but the change in disposition. Minerva had always been a private person, but not to the point of hermitage. Hermione was one of the few people who knew for a fact the older woman was even still alive. She'd be 95 years old in about a month.

Over the years, Hermione and Minerva had kept in touch via Owl, and though Hermione frequently suggested it, the old woman would not consent to physical company. The one time, about fifteen years ago now, that Hermione had tried to just 'drop in' on Minerva, she'd been hexed all the way back out to the front gate. Minerva hadn't spoken to her for months after that, and when they finally did return to their regular correspondence, Hermione had told Minerva point blank that if solitude was that damn important to her, she would not intrude again. And to that, she had stuck.

There was however, something that nagged at Hermione. That day, fifteen years ago, in the brief moment that Hermione caught Minerva's gaze, she had noticed two things.

One, Minerva had not aged a day in the course of more almost two decades. Not a single grey hair, not the slightest bit of stiffness in her movements.

Two, when their eyes locked, there was a moment Hermione thought she saw lust in her former professor's eyes. Now that she was divorced, Hermione found herself reflecting on that moment more and more, wondering if maybe there was a chance that her long ago buried feelings might be returned.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall sat at her grand piano and played. <em>Fur Elise<em>, this piece was called. It was one of her favorite things to play, especially when she was trying to muddle through her thoughts regarding one Hermione Granger. In the last thirty odd years, Hermione had been one of the few to keep in touch with her. Poppy had kept in touch until her death ten years ago now, and many other friends and former colleagues had now passed on. Hermione had been so young when they'd become friends, that while she was certainly aging, reaching fifty was nothing compared to reaching one hundred, as many of her Minerva's old friends had done.

No, these days Hermione was her one and only regular correspondent. Minerva had enjoyed watching the younger witch grow up, mature, get married, have two wonderful children, raise them, and divorce their father, Ronald. Hermione divorcing Ron Weasley five years prior should not have made a grand bit of difference in Minerva's life, but it had.

Because of these blasted feelings.

Minerva's romantic interest in Hermione had not started after the younger woman's divorce. They had started a mere year after she'd been bitten: before Hermione had even married Ronald. It had remained a controllable feeling for quite some time, though there were flairs of mad jealousy when Hermione would speak of Ronald, at least until Hermione showed up at her manor, fifteen years ago.

Seeing the woman Hermione, no longer a girl, for the first time had unhinged Minerva beyond anything she'd ever experienced. She had aged gracefully, and become a stunning woman. That day, Minerva almost asked her in, asked her to stay. But, she had realized, if Hermione came in, she might not leave the same. Poppy had concluded some years ago that enough of the vampire's power had transferred to her to allow her to infect one other person, like a mating ritual of sorts. If Hermione had stayed, Minerva may have bitten her. To save her, the former Professor had driven all of her desire into anger and hexed Hermione out the front gate.

For months, she did not hear from the younger witch. Minerva wasn't sure who should be saying sorry – she felt bad for hexing Hermione, but it would never have happened if the younger woman hadn't disregarded her desire for solitude. So, she waited. After all, she had the bloody time.

Eventually Hermione did contact her, did apologize, and after a few weeks things were back to normal. In an odd way, that had made Minerva's feelings greater than even seeing Hermione, months prior, had. The fact that they'd had their 'first fight', and managed to work it out, meant a lot to Minerva.

Now that Hermione was divorced, Minerva found herself thinking more and more about the woman. Sans Ronald, Minerva found it difficult to come up with reasons as to why she should not pursue Hermione. Years ago Minerva would have declared too great an age difference as a solid excuse, but now, even that seemed a flimsy reason.

The only real reason she had left was a fear of rejection. That in mind, Minerva flicked her wand changed her clothing into something more suitable for the dojo. Martial Arts was one of the many hobbies Minerva had picked up in the last thirty years. After all, something had to be done with this…energy…that Hermione Granger seemed to bring out in her.

* * *

><p>* I know than generally speaking, its OOC for Minerva to swear like that. However, since she had just been bitten by a vampire, and I think that anyone would have swore in this scenario, I'm letting it slide.<p>

**Hey! Review! You know you want to! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good reviewers! Thank you all!**

_To Hermione Jean McGonagall_ - of course femslash! What kind of bore do you take me for? ;-)

_To JUJUChick16, Morbid Crow, and Galandria_ - Thank you each for commenting on the fact that this story is different than others. I really do strive to make my stories ALL have a different...flavor, if you will. I write what I wish I could read. Which *cough*, if you look at the pairing I write most, you'll observe that I'm quite fond of MM/HG stories.

**ALSO! Merry Christmas to you all!**

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" shouted the habitants of Potter Manor.<p>

The guest of honor smiled gracefully, noting that both her children were smiling, and her ex-husband was nowhere to be seen. That alone, made this a good day. "Thank you all," Hermione said.

Its not that Hermione and Ronald had a bad divorce, per say, it was just that at the end of it all, they'd realized they had nothing in common except an interest in their children, and there was nothing left to be said. When they happened to bump into each other, the both felt obligated to carry on a conversation with each other, which always seem to be limited to 'how are you?', followed by an awkward silence. They had stayed together until Hugo was out of school, for the sake of him and Rose, but after that, they'd agreed to part ways.

"Hey Hermione," Teddy Lupin said, coming forward and standing in front of his surrogate aunt.

"Hey Teddy," Hermione replied, raising her eyebrow. She knew that look in his eye, the marauder's look. He was up to something.

Teddy leaned forward suddenly and kissed her. Full on the lips. And not just a peck. In the background, she could hear her two children laughing – as well as Harry's "I'm trying not to laugh" grunts. When the young man finally let go of her, Hermione just stared.

"Um…"

Ginny walked forward and patted Hermione's shoulder. "Don't get upset. That was planned by all of us."

"Planned?" Hermione gaped.

"Yea," Teddy said, "and as I was the only person not married and not related to you…"

"Mum," Hugo came forward and pulled his mother into a hug. "It's been five years since you and dad split. It's time for you to move on, find someone new to make you happy."

As Hermione was released by her son, Rose took her turn and hugged her mother. "We wanted you to know that you have our blessing. Happy Birthday mum."

Hermione was shell shocked. As much as she appreciated the blessing to see someone new from her family, she was getting the vibe that this was more that just permission. It was encouragement. The kids, and Harry and Ginny, _wanted_ her to find someone new.

"I don't know what to say…"

Just then, and Owl that Hermione didn't recognize started tapping on the living room window. Harry walked over, opened the window, and the owl flew over to Hermione. She took the envelope, paid the owl, and opened the letter.

"Who's it from?" Hugo asked, always the impatient one. New beau?

"If it is, I don't want the details," Rose snipped.

"I do!" Ginny chuckled.

Hermione's eyes got wider and wider with every line she read. "Sweet Merlin," she whispered.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked, concern evident in her dearest friend's voice.

"'_Dear Miss Granger_,'" she read out loud, "_'I regret to inform you that the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft died peacefully in his sleep last evening. Professor Flitwick will be fondly remembered. His thirty two years as Head of Hogwarts were great ones, following in the footsteps of Albus Dumbledore with dignity. As you know, Miss Granger, after the war authority was given to the Headmaster or Headmistress to choose his or her successor, cutting the final tie between Hogwarts and the Ministry.'"_

Hermione paused, briefly looked at the others standing around her, and took a deep breath before continuing. "_'It is my pleasure to inform you that Professor Flitwick name you as his successor…'_"

A collective gasp filled the room. "'_Please come to Hogwarts at your first convenience to discuss the details. As the term has already begun, it would be best to make the transition quickly and get you settled in and up to speed on everything going on at that school. Yours Truly, Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor.'"_

Silence filled the room for a full minute before Harry spoke. "Just wait till you tell Minerva about this, Hermione!" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Mistress should not yell at Master Artemis," a house elf, called Dalin, said with fervor.<p>

Minerva has just been having a row with her father, Artemis McGonagall, about…well, everything. Having received an owl from Hermione regarding the death of her former colleague, Filius Flitwick, and Hermione's own promotion to Head of Hogwarts, Minerva had more or less thrown a temper tantrum, going on and on about the unfairness of life.

"_I'm happy for her, but it should have been me! If a bloody male vampire had bitten me, it would have been me!" _she had ranted to her father. She had gone down to visit his portrait in hopes that he'd console her, but he merely chastised her for her behavior.

"_You are nearly one hundred years of age, and the respected head of the McGonagall clan, Minerva!" _Master Artemis had rebuked. _"Act it!"_

Having spent nearly an hour arguing with her father, Minerva had returned to the main floor of the manor only to be met by Dalin, who under any other circumstance, she adored.

"Dalin, don't tell me what to do," she said brusquely.

"Mistress, I is not telling you whats to do, I is merely pointing out that if you was seeing other people other than myself and the former mistresses and masters of this house… well … maybes you not be yelling so much. Why does you get angry at peoples who are not even real peoples? It is not too good for you to be so alone. It is been more than thirty years now – can you not have someone, Miss Hermione perhaps, come visit you? Or best yet, you go out?" Dalin looked up, hopeful. He didn't want his mistress to think that he minded caring for her day in and day out, but there were some things he could not do for her, and the lack of care in those areas were what worried him so.

Minerva frowned. Deep inside, she knew he was right. She'd been alone in this house for far too long. Even runs through the country side in her Animagis form were no longer helping her to keep herself together. Alas, Scottish temper flaring, there was no way she was going to admit that now. "Bugger off," she snapped.

She'd apologize to Dalin later.

* * *

><p>Hair neatly tied up in a bun, and dressed in emerald colored robes, Hermione apparated to the gates of Hogwarts where she expected to be met by Neville Longbottom and walked up to the school to discuss her new appointment.<p>

'Mini Minerva', Harry had called her when he'd stopped by her apartment to see her off. Hermione sometimes wondered if all those years ago, or perhaps sometime in the years since, her friend had guessed her feelings for their former Professor. After nearly forty years of friendship, it was no wonder that Harry knew her best. Even Ron, in their twenty two years of marriage, had never gotten to know her so well. Harry could detect the smallest shift her in moods, while it took Ron a stinging hex to the arse to get a clue.

"Hello, Hermione," Neville Longbottom said with a soft smile, as she rematerialized in front of him.

"I wonder what would happen if someone apparated into a space that was already occupied…" Neville's wife Luna said thoughtfully.

"Hello Neville, Luna," Hermione said, embracing each of her old schoolmates in turn.

During school, Luna Lovegood, now Longbottom, was often criticized for her odd demeanor and fascination with things that no one believed to exist. Now, Luna had one of the highest paying jobs in the Ministry, using just that part of her she was often teased for. It was her job to come up with every possible scenario of the result of new potions and spells that were developed. If she thought that something could go wrong, then said potion or spell was not approved for usage. Now, it was quite obvious why the Sorting Hat had placed her in Ravenclaw.

The Longbottoms had one child together, Giles, who was a Gryffindor like his father, and was Hermione's son, Hugo's best friend. The two boys had only met a few times prior to going to Hogwarts, but when they were placed in Gryffindor together, they became instant companions, and with Harry and Ginny's youngest, Lily, the three friends were hailed as 'the next Golden Trio' through their school years and beyond.

"I wish we could be visiting under better circumstances," Neville said has he motioned for his wife and friend to begin walking back to the castle, "but we really must get to business. It's not even a month into the new term. The kids are hardly settled in. The professors are still reacclimating. Oh, and to top things off, our current Transfiguration professor announced this morning that she's just found out she's pregnant, and intends to go on leave, effective after Christmas break! Merlin knows, I'm happy for her, but the timing is bloody awful."

"She says if the baby is a boy, she's going to name him Filius," Luna added.

"Well that's thoughtful of her," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, to be perfectly honest, I am beyond thrilled that Flitwick chose you to succeed him. Most of the staff assumed, as I am the professor who has been at Hogwarts the longest, and because I've been deputy since Professor Sprout passed away, that I would be the one he chose. I don't think I could handle taking the lead with all the problems that are about to come up."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't think you're getting off totally, Neville. You are still deputy, and if the choice is mine, you will stay deputy. I don't mind solving all the worlds problems – did that during the War, after all! – but I don't know most of the current staff at all. I will need your help to reacquaint me with Hogwarts. It's been a good five years since I set foot on these grounds, and thirteen years since I've taught here!"

Hermione had started teaching Potions at Hogwarts the year after the war ended, and didn't stop until her own first born, Rose, started Hogwarts. She hadn't even taken maternity leaves, as she and Ron had planned it so their children both had early summer births, giving enough time for Hermione to have the children and be with them full time for a few months before the school year started back up.

Luna chuckled. "He was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I DO like to twist things around a bit. <strong>

**Oh, and you should totally review. It is Christmas after all. :-) Com'on, make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Another update! I'm on a bit of a roll. This chapter is packed full of foreshadowing. See if you can figure out what's going to happen next! **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Minerva, <em>

_It's been a week now since I've been named Head of Hogwarts. As you know, I thrive on chaos, but with all that's going on, even I am beginning to feel the stress. I'm sure things will settle down soon enough. The current Potions Professor…Schmitt or something… has it in his head that there should be a big party in honor of my appointment. I really wish he'd forget the notion. _

_On a more professional note, the current Transfiguration professor has announced that she's expecting a baby. She intends to go on leave following the Christmas holiday, and therefore I find myself in need of a Transfiguration teacher for the duration of the school year. She has not made a final decision about returning in the fall or not, so the position may or may not be temporary. That in mind, I'd prefer to hire someone who would be fine with it only being a temporary position. It's much easier to think of hiring a full time professor during the summer, when I'm not so busy with other things to conduct interviews. I was hoping you might be willing to return to Hogwarts and take the post for the rest of the year, Minerva. Please do think on it. It would be wonderful to work with you._

_Yours Always,_

_Hermione _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione, <em>

_I'm afraid that me returning to Hogwarts is out of the question. I developed some health problems at the end of the War that make teaching quite impossible. I can, however, recommend a few options – other former students that have both obtained their Transfiguration mastery, and whom I think would make good teachers – if you wish. _

_On a more personal note, I got an Owl from an old student of mine, who now works in for the Daily Prophet, regarding your son, Hugo. Evidently he was spotted in a night club, engaged in a very personal manner with Neville Longbottom's son, Giles. I called in an old favor to have the story squashed, but I'd strongly suggest to both you and Neville that you talk to the boys about discretion. As children of war hero's, their personal lives are of great interest to the public, and I would hate to see that exploited. _

_Yours, _

_Minerva_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Minerva,<em>

_Bloody hell! I had no idea that Hugo was…gay? Is he really, Minerva? Oh, I'll talk to him. I feel bad that he has not felt he can talk to me about it. I thought that the children knew they could share anything, anytime, with me. Thank you for 'squashing the story'. You can expect a thank you note from my son, as well. He owes you. Who in the wizarding world doesn't?_

_Back to business…why do our letters seem to have a professional half, and personal half, these days? Anyway, if you truly cannot return, then yes, I'd like your recommendations. I had a few ideas, but I think you'd know better than I who was really, truly qualified. Some people can master a subject, but have no talent for teaching. It is my goal to never hire someone not fully qualified for any post – Merlin forbid if I ever have a Lockhart or Umbridge on my staff. _

_So far as your health is concerned – gods Minerva, why didn't you tell me before? I would have never suspected, you looked healthy as a horse the last time I saw you…you know…the day you hexed me out the gates. I know you well enough to know that asking you what exactly is wrong is a pointless thing, but I would like to know one thing: is this health problem of yours the reason you have not left the Manor in more than thirty years? I always understood why you might want to retire, but the hermitage that became your life was not something I ever expected, nor understood. It seemed so unlike you._

_Yours Always, _

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione, <em>

_Go easy on Hugo. Realizing that one feels romantically toward a person of the same gender is not as easy to cope with as one might think. When one thing is expected of you, and you feel that you cannot live up to that expectation, it is quite a bit easier to…hide it. The Wizarding world is less excepting of homosexuality than the Muggle world is. _

_In answer to your question about my health…yes it is the cause of my 'hermitage', as you put it. Why my infliction does not cause me much physical distress, it can be spread through physical contact, and I cannot risk spreading the mental distress that ails me. Socializing is not worth the danger to any other. Hermione, I know that your head is exploding with more questions, but please just let it drop there. What you now know is more than most others, and I'd prefer if it remain that way. Let me live what little life I can from the confines of the manor, in dignity. _

_As far as staffing goes, I'd suggest either Nero McGonagall (distant cousin of mine, about ten years older than you), or Brianna Rockwell (graduated Hogwarts the year before you arrived at Hogwarts). Both were Gryffindors, both hold level three masteries, and both owe me large favors. Just mention that I recommended them, and they will not turn you down. Nero might be even inclined to come on full time next year, should your current Transfiguration professor choose not to return._

_Yours, _

_Minerva_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Minerva, <em>

_As much as I want to, I will refrain for asking more regarding your health. Hell, at this point I'm too busy to even hit the library and do research using the clues you left. There's time for that later, perhaps. If I happen to guess what ails you, down the road, would you trust me enough to tell me I'm right? You don't have to answer that…I just find myself presently feeling like the student I was, desperate for your approval, trust, respect, and affection. By rights, it should be you as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, not me. Days like today, I wish, so desperately, that was the case. Days like today I don't know if I can handle it…Filius' funeral was this morning. _

_Thank you for the insight on Hugo…you sound almost as if you know from personal experience, but as I know you were married to a man, I'd have to guess that sometime in the course of your life, you were close to someone who went through it. I'll admit that when I was younger, I felt some leaning toward…well…that kind of thing. I wonder if there's a genetic predisposition toward homosexuality, if perhaps it's my fault Hugo is going through this. Rose isn't currently seeing anyone, but I know for a fact she has her eye on Teddy Lupin…_

_Oh! Minerva, I forgot to tell you what happened, other than finding out about Filius' death, on my birthday. Teddy came up and kissed me. Kissed me! In front of my children, and Ginny and Harry; apparently, it was their way of informing me that 'it's time I move on and find someone new'. Teddy told me later that 'I love you and all, but I'm not actually interested in you…' Harry says that the kids wanted to make sure that I got the message, and as Teddy was the only one at the party not related to me and whatnot, that he got to 'deliver it'. And I haven't gotten five minutes to smack Harry upside the head._

_Speaking of lack of time, I have to close. I think I'll go pull both Nero and Brianna's files, and make a judgment call based on that information who to ask. If what you say is true, in that neither of them will turn me down, I want to make sure I pick the one I'm most likely to get along with. Of all the bloody things to do with his life, Draco Malfoy is the current Charms professor. We had a row this morning after Filius' funeral, old arguments – so the last thing I need is another staff member that I'll but heads with. I guess that Albus dealt with that, to an extent, with Severus. Speaking of Severus, have you heard from him recently? _

_Yours Always, _

_Hermione _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione, <em>

Minerva stared at the blank parchment before her. She had Hermione had been corresponding much more often of late, mostly due to the question regarding the Transfiguration post. And as things always seem to do, one thing led to another, and Minerva found herself puzzled at how to reply to Hermione's last letter without giving away more information than she already had.

Hermione had been desperate for her affection? In what way, Minerva wanted to know.

Did Minerva have personal experience regarding attraction to someone of the same sex? Well, yes, one could say she had. _I'm attracted to you, Hermione!_ Minerva thought.

Rose and Hugo wanted Hermione to move on? Would they mind if their mother hooked up with someone considerably older? A woman? Herself? "Hugo might not mind…" Minerva said to her empty den.

Had she heard from Severus? Well yes, in fact she had. She had asked him to visit the manor, and they had arranged for him to come by tomorrow. Being male, Minerva did not fear having an overwhelming desire to attack the man. Severus was the only living person who knew the truth of her affliction. When Poppy realized that her days were numbered, she'd insisted that Minerva tell _someone_ the truth, so that if it ever mattered that someone know, and Minerva herself was unable to speak up, that one other person would be able to. Minerva had chosen Severus for one reason and one reason alone. It wasn't because she trusted him more than others. It wasn't because he was such a dear friend – they got along well enough, but they didn't actively communicate with each other. She had chosen him because if there was one thing she knew Severus would never, ever do, it was judge her.

All Minerva had left was her dignity and her home, and she wanted to keep it that way. She and Severus may not be bosom friends, but they did share a life of respective solitude, and judgment was never part of their relationship.

Hermione, of course, knew nothing of this. Hermione was one of the few that knew Severus was still alive, and they he and Minerva corresponded now and then, but she would probably be rather upset if she found out that Severus was welcome at the Manor, while she was not.

Minerva had no idea how to tell Hermione that – or any of it, or say anything at all, without opening Pandora's Box to the keen mind that Hermione Granger was.

Minerva sighed, and looked down at the parchment again.

_Dear Hermione,_ she saw.

'I'm in love with you…' Minerva wrote with a shaky hand, as a tear slid down her cheek and splashed on the parchment.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit shorter than the last couple chapters, but an update nonetheless. ****I didn't want to write the next sequence (teaser - where Hermione talks to the portraits again, regarding the deep vaults at Potter Manor, and Newton's report on who happened to not get hexed out the gates of McGonagall Manor when he visited...) in this chapter.** **That said...**

* * *

><p>"Um, you," Hermione said, pointing to the portrait two from Albus' left. There were hundreds of years worth of Hogwarts Heads on these walls, and prior to a week ago, she'd only spoken to one of them besides Dumbledore.<p>

"Phyllida Spore," a kind looking woman replied. "First woman to become Head of Hogwarts."

"Egomaniac," Philius Nigellus snipped. "Thank Merlin Dexter succeeded you and restored the natural order of things! A woman in charge, of all things!"

"Shut it, Professor Black," Hermione barked. "You'll find no sympathy from me to that point. Now, Professor Spore…"

"Just Phyllida, dear."

"Fine, Phyllida," Hermione amended. "Can you tell me which of you have other portraits in other places, and where they are?"

"Of course, dear," Phyllida replied. "Let's see…we'll start with me, as I was the first to have a portrait done, and go down the list in chronological order. Does that suit?"

"Yes, just let me get a quill and parchment so I can write this all down."

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded. "I write quickly so don't wait for my cue to continue."

"Very well. My other portrait is in the Hogwarts' private greenhouse at Durmstrung. Dexter's is in the Wizarding Wing of Oxford Collage. Eoessa's is in the German Minister's office. Basil had an unstickable charm placed on his at the Leaky Cauldron. Amberose is in the church at Godric's Hallow. Everard is in the Department of Mysteries at our Ministry. Vindictus' was at Potter Manor in the deep vaults…"

"What deep vaults? Harry never found any vaults when he rebuilt the manor," Hermione interrupted.

"Well…"

"Forget it for now, and continue with the list. We'll talk about it later."

"Yes Headmistress," Phyllida nodded. "Dilys is in the admitting area of St. Mungo's. Heliotrope is here at the school, in the Room of Requirement, hidden unless needed. Quinton is at that French school, however you pronounce it. Phineas is at Grimmauld Place. Newton is at McGonagall Manor, where he was moved when Minerva's parents married."

"Why was he moved, and from where?" Hermione wanted to know.

"He was Minerva's maternal grandfather. Her mother was a late in life product of Newt's. Affair with an older student, if I recall."

Hermione's breath hitched. "I had no idea…"

Phyllida nodded. "Shall I continue?"

"Please," she said, mind still resting on the mention of Minerva.

"Well, Albus is the last of us to have duel portraits. His is at Gringots, in the entrance hall."

"What about Armando?" Hermione asked. One of the few Headmasters she actually knew by name and sight, and he had been missed.

Armando spoke for himself. "Headmistress, I fear that after my failure to see You-Know-Who for what he really was, while he was a boy, I only allowed one portrait of myself to be commissioned. With one, I can offer the current Head of Hogwarts my knowledge, but with two, I would have been, in a way, immortalized. I was too ashamed of my blindness."

Hermione nodded, offering no comfort or rebuke. She understood his reasons. "Thank you for your assistance, Phyllida."

"Is that all we can do for you today?"

"I have to go deal with some personal things, but when I get back, I want to talk to you about that deep vault at Potter Manor you mentioned."

"Very well."

"Oh, and Newton?" Hermione called.

"Yes, Headmistress?" a blushing, clean shaven man replied.

"Go check on Minerva, and report to me when I get back. She's been locked up at that manor for more than thirty years now, and I'm going to figure out why if it's the last bloody think I do."

"Consider it done," he replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell. You look younger than me. That's unfair," Severus Snape commented as he stepped over the threshold of McGonagall Manor. "Close the door, Minerva, it's freezing out."<p>

"Nice to see you, too, Severus," Minerva quipped.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "So, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Whomever it is who has caught your fancy," Severus drawled. "I haven't seen you look this miserable since your husband died."

"First I look good, now I look terrible," Minerva chuckled. "Which is it?"

"I never said you looked good. Just younger. I, of course, am still as dashing as I always was."

Minerva leaned in and embraced her former colleague. "It's good to see you, my friend."

Severus returned the embrace and then put his hands on his hips. "So?"

Minerva scowled. "No one I can have, and therefore a moot point of discussion."

"Ah, who is she then?"

Minerva wanted to act like it didn't matter. And she was trying. But Severus would not give up, and who else was she going to talk to? She sighed. "The woman living my life."

"Hermione Granger," Severus said. It was not a question. Unlike her, he still received the _Daily Prophet_. After the war, and having been cleared of all crimes, the ministry had given him a substantial sum of money and insinuated it would be best if he stayed out of the public eye. Being that a life of solitude suited him just fine, he had taken the money, bought a small cottage in the countryside, and started a mail order Potions supply shop. The business kept him busy enough to not be bored, but not so busy that he couldn't relax in peace after his life of chaos and war. But, as he had to keep up with the times to stay in business, he received the _Prophet_, as well as _Potions Weekly_, and _Brewers Elite_, among others.

Minerva nodded miserably.

"She is divorced now," Severus said, as they walked through the main hall into the den.

"Just because she is divorced does not mean that her…personal preferences have altered," Minerva countered.

"Your preferences changed," Severus argued.

Minerva sat down in an arm chair and summoned a bottle of brandy and two glasses. "Not by any choice of mine!"

"Calm down, woman. For all you know this was destiny."

"Destiny? When Albus said that to you, I recall you sharing some very colorful bits of your vocabulary with him."

"Albus was right," Severus grudgingly admitted. "I've accepted that. If Lily had returned my affections, Harry would never have been born. Voldemort would never have disappeared for thirteen years, and may have never have been destroyed. If I had not been more or less forced into being a spy, the Order would never have had enough intel to stand a change against the Dark Lord."

Minerva sighed again, and took a swig of her drink. "Damn you Severus. I was hoping you would preach doom and gloom as usual and help me rid my heart of her. Your encouragement is not helping."

Severus shrugged. "I did my share of helping during the war. To hell with it, now."

* * *

><p>Hermione stood when she saw Hugo walk into the small café in London they had agreed to meet at. She had not told him why she wanted to see her son; just that she needed to have a private conversation with him.<p>

"So what's going on, mum?" Hugo asked without preamble, sliding into the booth she had selected. He was certainly his mother's son in that way.

"I know about you and Giles," Hermione stated a-matter-of-factly. No, there would be no beating around the bush.

Whatever Hugo was expecting to talk about today, this was not it. His face went deathly pale.

"I'm not upset Hugo," Hermione said quietly. "I just want to talk to you about it. I want you to tell me what exactly is going on, and how long you've known you were…"

"Gay?" Hugo gulped. "Um, since the beginning of my seventh year."

"That long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You and dad were fighting a lot. I didn't want to…cause more trouble."

"Hugo…" Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you didn't feel you could come to me. I should have been paying more attention…"

"No, mum, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up. It is what it is." He paused. "How did you find out?"

"Someone from the _Prophet_ saw you and Giles at a club. As luck would have it, that person told Minerva, who called in a favor to have the story squashed. Then Minerva told me, out of concern for you."

"Oh shit…"

"Hugo, you need to be more careful, if you're not ready for the whole Wizarding world to know about your relationship. And you owe Minerva a thank you owl."

"Yea, I'll write her tonight. And I know. I'm sorry you found out like that…" Hugo sighed. "I wanted to tell you…it just never seemed like the right moment."

Hermione wanted to console her son. And she knew the only way she could truly do that was to tell him that she had once considered… "Hugo, I have to be honest with you about something."

"What's that?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "While I've never acted on it, I myself am not strictly attracted to men. When I was in school…"

Suddenly, the truth smacked Hermione in the face. That was the first time she'd told a soul she found other women attractive. And in the space of a second, the 'why' behind Hermione's unshakable interest in Minerva's well being became clear.

"…and now," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>My goal for this story (which at this point I have no idea how long it will be) is to beat my current highest review count for a story. That's 92 reviews, on "The Weird Year" (A completed SSHG, if you're interested!)**. **I'd really like to see three digits on my review count for "The Slowed Decay of Time", when all is said and done...therefore...REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all SO much for reviewing! Five chapters in now! I think I'm on a roll! **

**Well, I'm calling this the 'ding, ding, ding!' chapter. I see some 'action' happening in about two more chapters. As in one after this, then the next one will have some of why this is rated M. Cheers!**

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the Head's office – her office – in a daze. Why hadn't she seen it before? For Merlin's sake, she was fifty years old and had fancied plenty of people before, during, and since Ronald. In the 'since' category, she'd not yet found anyone worth actually pursuing…<p>

Besides the point! Here she was, fifty years old, and it was just hitting her that she had a crush on a woman she'd known for almost forty years, who had been her beloved teacher for seven years, who she'd been infatuated with as a youth.

How long had the crush existed? Months? Years? Had it always been there, hiding in the deepest depths of her heart behind propriety, festering like a wound she hadn't realized was there? And in its festering, had it truly remained a crush, or had it become something more?

Did she love Minerva?

Was she _in love_ with Minerva?

"Oh my god…" Hermione whispered.

"Headmistress?" a voice from the wall of portraits said.

Hermione turned to face the speaker. "Yes Newton?"

"Would you like my report regarding Minerva?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Yes, thank you."

"She is currently having dinner with Severus Snape…" Newton began.

"Oh is she?" Hermione felt a mix of anger and hurt welling up in her chest. She had been hexed out the door, why was Severus Bloody Snape allowed to visit the Manor? She knew he was alive: he, like Minerva lived in solitude now. Or did they both play at hermitage and still regularly enjoy each other's company… "How often does this happen?"

"This is a first," Newton replied. "I even checked with Dalin, her House Elf. He says he was rather surprised when his mistress asked him to set dinner for two."

"Well that makes me feel a bit better…" Hermione mumbled.

"Why did the thought of Severus visiting her upset you?" Newton wanted to know.

"She fancies Minerva," Albus piped up.

"Albus!" Hermione yelped.

"Well, you always have, Hermione," Albus said. "But I think now…yes, I think now you are even aware of it. It has taken you many years to see yours feelings for what they really are. What brought them to light?"

"A recent conversation with my son regarding his personal life," Hermione snapped, "if you must bloody know."

"And what of Minerva, Albus?" Newton asked his fellow. "Is there a chance she may return the Headmistress' affections?"

"There's always a chance that density will intervene," Albus said, looking thoughtful. "If we are but patient enough, love always finds a way."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Severus' visit. All said and done, Minerva did have a good time with the man. Human companionship was nice after all these years. <em>Oh, the things we take for granted<em>, Minerva mused.

They had spoken about Hermione for only a little while before conversation turned to the latest breakthroughs in Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. While neither of the two former teachers had masteries in Charms, they both did enjoy keeping up on the subject.

Hermione's last letter had mentioned that Draco Malfoy was the current Charms Master at Hogwarts – Minerva and Severus had discussed that appointment with amusement. Neither thought that Draco was the type to make a good teacher, and neither understood what had possessed him to apply for the post, or what possessed Filius to give it to him.

Minerva heard a POP! and looked up from her writing desk. "Yes, Dalin?"

"A letter has came from the Headmistress of Hogwarts for yous," the elf said, handing over an envelope.

Minerva thought guiltily of the parchment in the wastebasket beside her. The one covered in tears. The one she had only gotten five words past the usual greeting with. She had not been able to find the nerve to write Hermione a return letter from her last correspondence, more than a week ago. She just kept finding…other things to do.

"Thank you, Dalin," Minerva whispered. Dalin nodded and then was gone again, and Minerva opened the letter.

_Dear Minerva, _

_I think this is the first time in years you've not replied to a letter from me. I'm not sure what to think about it. Newton says that you had Severus over for dinner – I guess that means you have heard from him. I'm not sure what to think about that either, especially since you've only just told me that your condition, whatever the hell it is, makes physical socializing dangerous. I want so badly to ask question after question, but I promised I wouldn't, and I'll stick to that. _

_I ended up asking Nero (your third cousin, he informed me)_ _to take the Transfiguration Post, and he agreed. I met with him this morning; he really did seem like a nice man – thanks for recommending him. I do get the impression that he is divorced or otherwise without a spouse. He did a fair bit of flirting, at which point (before actually offering him the job) I made it perfectly clear that as Headmistress and his boss, our relationship would have to remain Professional. He seemed alright with that. I figure that if he turns out to be an unbearable flirt in the long tern, I needn't re-hire him, even if Professor Mom-To-Be doesn't return next year. _

_It all honesty, even if we weren't working together, I would not date Nero. I came to a realization recently…that I am interested in someone else. The problem is that I seriously doubt they would return my affections…and I'm too afraid to loose their friendship to even inquire. I guess, in reality, I should just focus on my new job and forget it. _

_Oh, I did talk to Hugo. I guess you know that, as you should have already received his thank you owl. Now that I know, he's agreed to talk to Giles about having me go with them to talk to Neville and Luna. Giles hasn't come out either. Again, thank you for your support in all of that. It means a lot. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Minerva stared. 'Love, Hermione'. Love? Whatever happened to 'Yours Always, Hermione'? The woman had been signing 'Yours Always' for more than thirty years! Longer if you counted the now-and-then letters over the course of Hermione's school years.

And 'interested in someone'? Who the bloody hell was _her_ Hermione so interested in? Minerva scowled, rereading the part about Nero flirting. Oh, he was going to get a Howler later! How dare he even think of touching her…friend.

Minerva's heart wrenched as she realized how little a right she had to have an opinion regarding who Hermione might be interested in, or who might be interested in her. They were merely friends. Just friends. Only…friends.

But regardless of her mind trying to tell her heart where the lines not to cross were, Minerva's gut still wrenched at the thought of Hermione being interested in someone else. An idea forming in her mind, Minerva jumped up and walked briskly toward the hallway in which the portrait of Newton Scamander hung. "Newt!" she hollered.

"Yes, Minerva?" her grandfather asked.

"Who is he?" Minerva demanded.

"Who is who?" Newton inquired, eyebrows raising a faction.

"Who has Hermione's attention? Who is the man she fancies?"

Newton's jaw fell. "You fancy _her_?"

"Not that it matters, you dolt, but yes, I do!"

Newton's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Min, my dearest, the Headmistress fancies _you._"

There was a moment of silence, and then Minerva McGonagall hit the floor.

"Uh…Dalin?" Newton called.

* * *

><p>Hermione run the bell at Potter Manor.<p>

"Hermione!" Harry said as the front door opened. "What's wrong, why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Well," she said, "two things. One professional, one personal. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Harry said, standing aside. "Personal first – professional can wait."

Harry flicked his wand and summoned of cup of tea for each of them, as they walked into the kitchen. "Ginger Newts?" he asked.

"Please," Hermione whispered, reminded for the zillionth time today of Minerva.

"Out with it." Harry said with a gentle smile. "I know that look. Your heart is breaking. Why?"

"I find myself coming to terms with certain…feelings…regarding someone I never thought…"

Harry took her hand. "Minerva?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded.

"And you're torn?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "I can't bring myself to accept falling in love like this, with her. On one hand I want to go over to the manor and just snog her senseless, and on the other hand I want to just never write her again and let her stay in her bloody manor for all time."

"For all time might be pushing it," Harry argued.

And then a lightbulb went off in Hermione's head. Seclusion. Danger to other people. Contagious through physical contact. No physical distress. Mental anguish. No visible signs of aging.

Had Minerva been bitten by a vampire? It had to be. If it had been a werewolf she could have just used Wolfsbane Potion. There was no treatment for a Vampire bite. People bitten usually just…hid.

Hermione resolved to do more research later. It was a working theory, anyhow. "I don't have all day, Harry, so let's cover business now."

Harry, startled at the abrupt change of topic, raised his eyebrows. "Okay…"

"One of the portraits in the Head's office – my office, sorry, still getting used to that – mentioned that a former Hogwarts Headmaster, Vindictus, had a second portrait stored in the deep vaults of Potter Manor. Do you have any idea what she was referencing? I didn't remember you mentioning any thing of the sort when you rebuilt the manor."

Harry frowned. "I have no idea. When we rebuilt, it was mostly cosmetic. The foundation was still intact, even parts of the basement. We just repaired what was there and built from that base. I wanted to preserve as much of the original home as possible. I'll have Teddy come over and try and find something…if anyone could find a secret vault, it would be him." Teddy Lupin was a marauder to the core. He made his living designing secret passages to be incorporated into existing and to be built homes. He even had some Muggle clients.

"I'd appreciate it, Harry. If a portrait that old – we're talking 1700's here – is hidden in that vault, then who knows what other historical artifacts lay hidden there."

"I agree. I'll get right on it. I'm curious as hell now, anyway," Harry laughed.

Hermione stood. Well, I need to get going. Keep me posted?"

"Sure thing, 'Mione," Harry smiled, walking her to the door. "And regarding Minerva… give it some more thought before doing anything about it. I think that you've loved her since our early Hogwarts years…it's just taken you this long to realize how much."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Half way to my review goal! Fifty reviews in five days - I am amazed, and flattered! Thank you all VERY MUCH! **

**Well this is the 'reality smacks into fluffy love' chapter.** **I've never been a fan of stories that let the romance occur before actually examining the consequences. ****To every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Alot of writers forget that. Well, without further delay - here is chapter 6! **

* * *

><p>Minerva awoke to a very large pair of eyes staring down at her. "Dalin?" she croaked.<p>

"Mistress passed out," the Elf stated.

"Obviously," Minerva said, observing that she was no longer in the hallway, but in her own room, in her bed. "You moved me here?"

Dalin nodded. "More comfortable, I thoughts."

"Thank you."

Dalin nodded in acknowledgment. "Is there anything Dalin can get for Mistress? Is you hungry?"

"I need to talk to Newt," Minerva said frantically, suddenly remembering why she had passed out. She crawled out of bed, grabbed a sweater and slipped on her slippers, and hurried out the door. Back to the hallway, Newton spoke before Minerva had a chance to.

"Before you ask, no, I was not pulling your leg. She does care for you."

Minerva sighed. "For certain? How do you know?"

"Albus and I discussed it with her," Newton explained. "Gods above, the two of you are so alike. She threw a bit of a tantrum when I told her Severus has been here visiting."

Minerva groaned. "What possessed you to tell her that?"

"She asked me to check up on you. She is the Headmistress of Hogwarts, I must do her bidding."

Beside Newton, Minerva's father, Artemis, piped up. "What's this I hear about you having an eye for a _woman_?" he snapped.

"Father…"

"You cannot be serious!" he yelled. "Minerva Diana McGonagall, what has gotten into you?"

"I was bitten be a female vampire, father!" Minerva yelled. "There is not a bloody thing I can do about being attracted to females. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Well, that being the case, surely you will not act on those…feelings," Artemis stated.

"If she cares for me too, how can I not?" Minerva wanted to know.

"Would you honestly infect another, daughter?" Artemis exclaimed. "For a feeling that should never have even existed."

"Perhaps it was destiny, Artemis," Newton suggested. "Hermione Granger was not unnaturally bidden to love Minerva, and had Minerva never been bitten, she wouldn't have even considered the notion."

"If it is Miss Granger's destiny to be a…homosexual," Artemis spat, "then that is all the more reason that _my_ daughter should steer clear of her."

"Father, please consider…"

"No! I will consider nothing! I forbid you to see this woman!"

Minerva clenched her teeth. On one hand, her father had made a valid point regarding what would come to pass if Hermione and Minerva began seeing each other. Who would consent to be in a relationship that would damn them for who knows how long? Minerva and Poppy had never really come to a solid conclusion about how much her own life had been extended, and there was no way to know if Minerva bit Hermione, if she would become part vampire like Minerva, or full Vampire.

On the other hand… "Father, I am not a child. If there is to be a relationship between myself and _anyone_ else, it will be between me and that person. You gave up your right to fatherly council when you joined Voldemort!"

With that, Minerva stormed off, refusing to listen to the sound of her father and Newton argue. Minerva's mother was the illegitimate daughter of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and a seventh year Gryffindor girl, whose name Minerva had never heard. Her mother, Abbi, had been raised at McGonagall Manor alongside Artemis. Rumor had it that Artemis' father had done this as he owed a massive favor to the then Headmaster.

When the two foster siblings were older, Newton was less than happy that his daughter decided to marry Artemis, after he impregnated her. He thought that the young man was an arrogant, bigoted boy. He only consented to the marriage because he knew that his daughter and grandchild would be provided for – something that he couldn't do. While everyone in the family knew the truth of Abbi's birth, it was kept a secret from the general public, for the sake of Hogwarts' reputation. Newton never legally claimed his daughter.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself at Potter Manor for the second time in a week. She'd gotten an Owl from Teddy Lupin a bit ago saying <em>'I found the vault. Harry read some letter and is now freaking out. You'd better come.'<em>

"Harry? Teddy?" Hermione called, walking into the house without knocking.

"Down here!" she herd Teddy called.

Hermione turned toward the stairs that led into the basement. When she reached the bottom, she still saw no one. "Teddy?"

Teddy's head suddenly appeared on the bottom most stair, and Hermione yelped.

"Oh, sorry about that," the young man grinned. "Just stand on the bottom step and tap the fourth step with your wand. It'll bring you right down, feels like a portkey. After my head is not in the way, if you please."

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

As soon as Teddy's head was out of sight, Hermione did has she'd been instructed. He had been right; it felt like a mellow portkey. Suddenly, she was standing in a huge cavern. This had to be miles below the manor. "Wow."

"Yea, I know, right!" Teddy said cheerfully. "This is brilliant. I am totally going to have to pick this apart and use it with my work.

"Where's Harry?"

"Over there," Teddy pointed. "Keeps jumping between laughing, crying, and very deep thought. He's in deep thought mode, at the moment. See that goofy look on his face?"

Hermione's eyes found her best friend. Yes, she knew that look. "Harry, what can't you figure out?"

Harry looked up. "If my great-grandfather had a sister he never knew about, and that sister had a daughter, what would our relation be?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Um, you would be the sister's…great-great nephew, once removed, I believe."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. Never have had much of a head for that kind of thing. It seems then, that I am the great-great nephew, once removed, of Minerva McGonagall," he said quietly, handing her a very aged piece of parchment.

_Dear Abbi, _

_I've just found out that you are pregnant and due to marry Artemis McGonagall. Oh, how I wish I could be there for you now, as you are going through the same thing I did. When I got pregnant with you, Newton (your father) told me it would be best if no one knew about you. He wanted to just send you to an orphanage, but I wouldn't hear of it. I finally agreed to let Lord McGonagall foster you. Marrying Newt was never an option – I'm glad you at least have that. _

_I have little but regret regarding you. I'm not sorry you were born, but I am sorry I couldn't raise you. I'm sorry that I can't tell you who I am, even now. The Potter family would never have allowed me to marry David if I they'd known about you. It was bad enough that I was muggle born. At least I was a Gryffindor. Merlin forbid I'd been a Slytherin. I'm sorry you can't know your younger brother Aaron. From what I hear, you and his girlfriend Vivian played Quidditch at Hogwarts together. She's two years older than he is, but somehow I get the idea they will stay together. Abbi, I am so sorry that you don't know your family. _

_I know I can't actually send you this letter, but if someday, somehow, you do get it, I just wanted you to know that I always loved you, and I'm sorry. _

_Your mother, _

_Sally Wallace-Potter _

Hermione looked up at Harry. "Have you Owled Minerva?"

"No," Harry said. "I am going to just drop by the Manor later. I think I should give this letter to her. I don't know if Minerva's mother is still alive. I doubt it."

"Good luck with that," Hermione scoffed. "She rarely lets anyone in the Manor. I haven't been there since before the end of the war – and that was only once."

"So still trying to figure out how you feel about her then?"

Hermione glared. "At the moment, she's not replying to my letters, so I don't know what to do."

"How many letters have you sent, and in what period of time?" Harry asked.

"Two letters this week, one of them being sent last night."

"That's not long, 'Mione, I'm sure she's just been busy," Harry replied. "She's probably holed up doing some research about something – she's so like you in that way. I think you might have become a permanent fixture in the library at Hogwarts if me and Ron hadn't…" Harry frowned. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring him up."

"It's alright Harry. How is Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at the floor. "He's seeing someone new. Younger woman, someone Rose knew from Hogwarts. She's not taking it well, Rose I mean."

"Why didn't she come and talk to me?" Hermione groaned. "What is it with me these days? My kids have stopped talking to me!"

"What's going on with Hugo?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I've recently found out that Hugo is gay. Don't tell anyone, I shouldn't even be telling you." Hermione whispered, as not to be overheard by Teddy.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Rose didn't tell me either. She talked to Ginny, and Ginny told me," Harry said.

"But I'm her mother," Hermione whined.

"And also the Headmistress of Hogwarts," Harry argued. "Rose knows you're busy."

Hermione sighed. She was starting to think that being Head of Hogwarts totally negated a personal life. She wasn't in a relationship. The only time she'd seen her best friend since taking the post was with business related visits. Her children no longer felt they could talk to her about their lives and troubles. And according to Newton, Minerva was jealous of her appointment. She'd have to have a long talk with Albus when she returned to Hogwarts this evening. Maybe he'd have some insight on how to have a life outside of Hogwarts. Either him or Phyllida – Hermione found the Herbology expert was growing on her by the day. Or maybe Newton would have some advice regarding Minerva. She needed to talk to him about what became of the young woman he made a child with; the woman who became Harry's great-great-grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, half way to my goal! Keep reviewing! You guys are awesome.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter of this story, but if you are interested in a peek at the sequel, please look at the next 'Chapter', which I've titled 'Preview'. Make sure you add my to your author alerts so that you know when the new story is posted. Also, as usual, please review! Still hoping to hit triple digits on the review count for this story! Thanks for all your support!**

*** The lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Gravity", by Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

><p>*<em>Something always brings me back to you<br>It never takes too long  
>No matter what I say or do<br>I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

_You hold me without touch_  
><em>You keep me without chains<em>  
><em>I never wanted anything so much<em>  
><em>Than to drown in your love and not feel your reign<em>

_Set me free, leave me be  
>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<br>Here I am and I stand so tall  
>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<br>But you're on to me and all over me_

Minerva sat quietly in her office, resolve slowly but surly breaking her heart. She loved Hermione. And Hermione loved her. But that didn't change that it would be far too much to ask of Hermione to even risk what she could become.

A Vampire. Immortal. Minerva often wondered why Voldemort didn't just go find a Vampire to bite him. That was a far easier way to go about being immortal than creating horcruxes. And now, he was gone, and she was still here.

It was just the way it was supposed to be. Good prevails, evil is vanquished. And everyone Minerva cared about was safe and sound. Sure, there had been losses thirty odd years ago, but not anyone, aside from Albus, that's she'd been particularly close to.

It was a miracle that Minerva had made it through the war at all – she should be grateful for that. And Hermione was safe and sound. Romantic interest aside, Minerva had always harbored a soft stop for the girl. And so long as Minerva stayed away from her, she's remain that way. And if Minerva died from the heartache, well, that solved all her problems, didn't it?

* * *

><p><em>You loved me 'cause I'm fragile<br>When I thought that I was strong  
>But you touch me for a little while<br>And all my fragile strength is gone_

_Set me free, leave me be_  
><em>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<em>  
><em>Here I am and I stand so tall<em>  
><em>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<em>  
><em>But you're on to me and all over me<em>

Hermione sat on the floor of the Head's office – her office – with books and parchment laying all around her. Research on Vampires. Evidence to support her theory that Minerva had been infected by a Vampire. And then, one large favor cashed in later, the confirmation boiled down to one piece of paper that had been sealed in a vault for ten year, since the death of Poppy Pomfrey.

As tradition dictated, all a Healer's personal journals pertaining to medical research were sealed in a special vault, only to be opened by a descendent that followed in the noble art of Healing. Hermione had pulled some serious strings to get a look at Poppy's journals, because she knew that she was the only one Minerva would trust with that kind of thing.

And she was right. Sitting in front of her was all of Poppy's notes about when Minerva had been infected, that she was only partially infecting and Poppy wasn't sure to what extent, that it had been a female and thus changing Minerva's sexual preferences, right down to the nitty gritty of Minerva's naming herself, Hermione Granger, as the object of her desire.

And then it came down to the real question: if Minerva was in love with her, and she was in love with Minerva, was she willing to risk becoming a vampire in her own right so they could be together. She knew beyond a shadow of doubt that Minerva would never make the first move – she just wasn't capable of being that selfish. So it came down to her. If she entered into a relationship with Minerva, it would change her life in a way that there was no turning back from.

* * *

><p><em>I live here on my knees<br>As I try to make you see  
>That you're everything I think I need<br>Here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_  
><em>Though I can't seem to let you go<em>  
><em>The one thing that I still know<em>  
><em>Is that you're keeping me down<em>  
><em>You're keeping me down<em>

"No way in hell, Minerva," Severus Snape snapped.

"Severus, please," Minerva pleaded. "I'm ready to end it. There's nothing left for me to live for. I obviously can't have _her_, I have no family left, my friends are mostly deceased. The choice is made – I'm just asking you to help me make it quick and painless."

"You know, Albus asked me to do the same bloody thing," Severus spat. "And I didn't refuse him because he was dying anyway. YOU are not dying."

"Yes, I am," Minerva whispered.

Severus got up and grabbed his cloak. "Don't give up home, my friend," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Never."

* * *

><p><em>You're on to me, on to me and all over<br>Something always brings me back to you  
>It never takes too long<em>

Hermione stared at the parchment before her. "_She needs you." _That was all it said. The handwriting was familiar, but she could place it. Regardless, she knew what it meant. And regardless of the huge risk, Hermione decided to follow her heart. If she was truly honest with herself, she had loved Minerva for as long as she could remember. Nothing, not even Vampirism, was going to stop that. Hell, she may loose her job over this, but still, she just didn't care.

Hermione banished the journals and books before her, and then exited her office and made for the greenhouse, where Neville was sure to be on a Saturday afternoon like today. "Neville?" she called.

"Yes, Headmistress?" her deputy asked.

"Oh for crying out loud Neville, we've known each other since we were eleven. Please just stick with my name."

Neville smiled. "Oh course, Hermione. What can I do for you today?"

"I need to go to McGonagall Manor and talk with Minerva. I don't know how long I'll be, but you are in charge until I return."

Neville rose his eyebrows. "Before you go, I have something for you. For some reason, he knew that one day you would run off to find Minerva, and he left a letter for you, which I was only to give you in that instance."

Hermione frowned. _That can't be good._ "Alright then."

Neville retreated to the back of his greenhouse and pulled a letter out from under a stack of pots. "Here you go," he said.

Hermione unfolded the parchment and silently gazed at the letter before her. It was dated a few months before Filius' death.

_Dear Hermione, _

_If you are reading this, then you did not find a way out of my choosing you as my successor as Head of Hogwarts, and you have finally come to terms with your feelings regarding Minerva. If I know you as well as I think I do, then you will be choosing her, and the risk of being infected by her ailment (yes, I know she's a Vampire), even if it means giving up the post of Headmistress. This letter is simply to tell you that I wish you the best in your life with her, and that choosing her does not mean I feel differently about you being the Head of this school. If you have chosen her, then you will be her mate. Minerva chose not to take her rightful place as Headmistress because she knew she could not control the urges to seek companionship, and she would not risk infecting someone she didn't love. You will not be inflicted with such an uncontrollable urge, even if you do become a full Vampire. I implore you to continue being Headmistress. Hogwarts needs you, just as much as Minerva does. I always knew you were destined for greatness. _

_All my love,_

_Filius Flitwick _

Hermione smiled. He had know just what she would need to hear, and when. "Thank you Neville," she whispered. "I'll be going now. Hold down the fort till I get back."

Without waiting for an answer, she skipped off towards the boundaries of the wards, and minutes later, she apparated directly to the gates of McGonagall Manor. Taped to the gate was another note, it the same handwriting of the person who'd sent the Owl an hour before. _'Go snog her senseless before she does something stupid, you dunderhead.'_

The word 'dunderhead' connected the dots as to why the handwriting was familiar. "Thank you, Severus," she spoke into the wind. Without further hesitation, she pushed open the gate and made for the front door of the ancient home.

Wand in hand (no, she did not want to get hexed again), Hermione knocked on the door.

"Have you changed your mind, Severus?" Hermione heard Minerva shout from behind the closed door. "About time you bloody -"

The door swung open and Minerva's jaw fell open. "Hermione?" she squeaked. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

On one hand, Hermione thought that she should explain to Minerva that she knew about the Vampirism, and that she was in love with her, and all that had transpired since Harry found the deep vaults at Potter Manor…but on the other hand…

Hermione took one quick step forward and brought her lips to Minerva's. As soon as she was sure Minerva wasn't going to kill her then and there, she pushed the older woman inside the door and up against the nearest wall, deepening the kiss with every step. Whether she was too stunned to react, or just wanted the other woman that desperately, Minerva did not shove her away, but rather wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione's waist and returned the gesture.

After a few moments of tongues fighting, Minerva finally regained her composure. "Hermione, please," she spoke between kisses. "You have to know…"

"I already know…_kiss_…you were infected…_kiss_…by a Vampire."

"But…" Minerva pleaded.

Hermione pulled away from the older witch and held her head between her hands. "Minerva, I don't care. I'm in love with you. I know the risk. I'm willing to take it."

Tears streamed down Minerva's cheeks, and Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm here now, love. With you. For all time."

"Gods, I love you so much," Minerva cried, pulling Hermione tighter.

"And I you," Hermione whispered. "It's time for you to come home. Come to Hogwarts with me."

* * *

><p><strong>See that little blue button? It says 'review' on it? Yea, click it!<strong>


	8. Preview of Sequel

Yes, that's it, that's the end of this story. However, below is a peek into the sequel I am writing. The story takes place another thirty odd years from this point. It focuses more on an actual plot (which will tie up the loose ends of this story, among other things), with the relationship of Minerva and Hermione being a subplot, and of course, whose point of view the sequel is from.

Below is a short snippet from the soon-to-come fic, which will be titled "Antebellum" (Latin for "After the war begins"). Below that is a timeline of sorts; a brief summery of the 'history' that "Antebellum" is based on. Hope it perks your interest!

Again, thank you all SO much for you support. You're all awesome. :-D

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of "Antebellum" <strong>

Harry Potter had been Minister of Magic for two years now, been an Auror for more than fifty years before that, and had, with the help of Ron and Hermione, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort before even graduating from Hogwarts. All of that said, today was the worst day he could ever have imagined.

"Hermione!" he shouted, walking into the current Headmistress of Hogwarts' office. "We need to talk, right now!"

Hermione, along with her long time lover, Minerva, walked into the office from an adjoining room. "What is it, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Aunt Min, Hermione, I just got out of a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister," Harry said, rubbing his temples. "Long story short, he apparently has evidence that the legendary muggle, King Arthur, did experiments of some sort on Merlin, which is how he got his magic. According to said evidence, all wizards are descended from Merlin and four children he had with four different women. Our kind was created by muggles, to be bred as some sort of super soldiers."

Hermione's eyes widened and horror. "You can't be serious!"

Minerva put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I don't think Harry's finished, love."

Harry tossed his wand onto a nearby table. "Obviously you haven't noticed that your wands no longer work?" he questioned. "The muggles have created a toxin that destroys wand cores. It was released, an hour ago, all over the world, in a mass muggle cooperative strike against Wizards. All we have left if wandless magic, and wards and previously spelled items, at least until they all decay. The muggles plan to exterminate our kind."

Minerva and Hermione both stood there in shock.

"Ladies," Harry said with a great sigh. "We are at war."

* * *

><p><strong>TimelineHistory which Antebellum is based on. This will NOT be posted when I actually post the new story, though the facts, for the most part, will be peppered throughout the story. Reading this just gives you some serious spoilers. **

480 – Arthur, boy king, take throne with Merlin, petty sorcerer, has his councilor.

495 – Arthur forces Merlin to drink the blood of four magical creatures; a griffin, a basilisk, a centaur, and a dragon. Merlin already had some small amount of magic before this, and the effect multiplies his power. However much magic was flowing through his veins was too much to control, so he cannot use it. Arthur's plan to use Merlin's magic to conquer his enemies fails when Merlin refuses to even try to find a way to access his power. Arthur locks him away. Over the next ten years Arthur gets Merlin to bed four women, each becoming pregnant. Arthur hopes that Merlin will have passed on his magic to a child, but it does not. Each of the four children show no magical potential.

509 – In a fit of rage, Arthur kills Merlin. From that point forward, any person showing magical skill was executed.

909 – four hundred years after Merlin's death, Helga Hufflepuff is born, a descendent of the first woman Merlin impregnated.

911 – Godric Gryffindor is born, descendent of the second woman Merlin impregnated.

912 – Rowena Ravenclaw is born, descendent of the third woman Merlin impregnated.

914 – Salazar Slytherin is born, descendent of the fourth woman Merlin impregnated.

942 – After each having been accused of sorcery by King Edmund I of England, Helga, Godric, Rowena, and Salazar arrange a meeting, all four having grown tired of a life of being hunted. Together, they hoped to find a safe Haven.

954 – Together the four built a grand castle, and call it Hogwarts. They each take their spouses and children, and flee to the castle.

967 – Salazar comes upon records regarding the history of Merlin. He and the others research further and discover that they are indeed, all related, all descendents of Merlin. All other magical people alive then were killed off before reproducing.

970 – As the two witches and two wizards start to age, they realize that they are the only true hope to ever have a full population of magical people. They develop the first Sorcerers Stone, allowing their lives to continue long enough to produce more children.

1009 – Their children and grandchildren grew and learned of magic. They intermarry for the most part.

1056 – After the third generation, Helga, Godric, and Rowena start to encourage their families to seek out mates outside of the walls of Hogwarts. Salazar thinks that doing so totally defeats the purpose of living so long to repopulate wizarding kind. Rowena, the diplomatic one, convinces the other three that it is time to destroy the Sorcerers Stone, and allow their families take responsibility for populating the wizarding world.

1063 – After having continued the aging process, without the aid of the Sorcerers Stone, and seen many of the younger witches and wizards bringing home and having children with ordinary humans, Salazar builds the Chamber of Secrets, and takes his leave of Hogwarts. He cannot bear to live among so many who do not understand the importance of pure blood, and he knows his days are numbered.

1070 – Helga Hufflepuff dies. Salazar returns to Hogwarts for her funeral. At this time, he places a basilisk egg in his secret chamber below the foundations of their home. He leaves again days later.

1073 – Godric Gryffindor dies. Again, Salazar returns. This time, he takes time to talk to Rowena, who he thought most highly of among the four of them. They discussed the future, and what future generations might think of the beginnings of the Wizarding World. Rowena points out that in the future, Hogwarts will not house their entire population. Salazar suggests turning Hogwarts into a school for young witches and wizards. Rowena agrees, and together they being establishing other communities, for Wizarding folk to reside. Godric's Hallow is founded, named after their recently deceased friend. Salazar leaves again.

1081 – Rowena Ravenclaw dies. Salazar returns once more to bury her. At this point, Salazar realizes that he is the last person alive who knows anything about how Hogwarts was founded, and why. He is the last to know the truth of their connection to Merlin, and why their magic is not as limited as other witches and wizards before Merlin's time. He is the last who knows that Arthur, a muggle King, created them to fight his wars for him. Salazar, determined that no one should ever know that they were bred to be slaves, composes a short history of magic. He falsifies just enough facts to lead the generations to come that Merlin was one of the many Wizards they were all descended from, never giving any reason for anyone to dig deeper and discover the truth. For safe measure, he destroys the texts that he'd found 114 years before.

1084 – Salazar spends four years planting false trails regarding their history (For example, he leads everyone to believe that Ollivander's had been around for about 600 years longer than it actually had). At 160 years old, Salazar Slytherin, last of the Founders, dies at Hogwarts.


End file.
